1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frying pan and, more particularly, to such a frying pan, which is equipped with a detachable oil filter that removes excessive amount of edible oil when frying food.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular frying pan has a flat bottom, a side extended around the flat bottom, and a handle fixedly fastened to the side. When cooking, edible is poured onto the flat bottom, and then eggs, vegetable, fish, meat, etc. are put in the pan and fried. Because the flat bottom is a flat surface, it is not possible to separate excessive edible oil from fried food when picking up fried food from the flat bottom of the frying pan. It is not good to the health to eat food carrying much edible oil.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a frying pan, which has filter means to remove excessive mount of edible oil from fried food. To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the frying pan comprises a pan body, the pan body having a flat circular frying wall upwardly protruded from a flat bottom thereof, a step extended around the periphery of the flat circular frying wall, and a plurality of L-shaped hooks equiangularly spaced around the frying wall, and an annular oil filter fitted onto the flat circular frying wall and supported on the step in flush with the flat circular frying wall for filtering excessive edible oil when frying food on the frying wall, the annular oil filter having a plurality of notched bottom mounting lugs respectively coupled to the hooks of the pan body.